custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Rim
This is our shared universe where Pacific Rim and Monsterverse clash. It also includes references from Gundam. Others are welcome to join. Universe Description This universe is a crossover between Pacific Rim and the Monsterverse. The entire sequence of events has been changed to fit both timelines. The following are descriptions of key Pacific Rim elements, and how they'll be mashed in with Monsterverse. Timeline This universe follows the Monsterverse timeline. Thus, the "precursor" element is completely deleted, and replaced by the Monsterverse beasts. The first prototype jaeger rolled off the production line in 2007, not 2015. PPDC The PPDC is a sub-branch of Monarch, founded in 1991 by Dr. Ishiro Serizawa. It was born out of Serizawa's desire to prepare humanity against the "hyperfauna" that he had researched all his life, namely Godzilla, Kong and King Ghidorah. PPDC is a covert organization, with Shatterdomes located in elusive areas near top-secret military bases around the Pacific. The PPDC's structure and operational methods are identical to the Pacific Rim canon. Jaegers This universe's Jaegers are similar to those in Pacific Rim, albeit a lot closer to the early Mk.I's in terms of size and mass. They are around 280 feet tall, weigh close to 8,000 tons, and are piloted by two Rangers via the Drift. However, their purpose is to destroy any monsters under scrutiny by Monarch. Thus, some jaegers are deployed to hotspots like Isla de Mona, in which monsters are believed to exist. There are a total of 72 jaegers, each named after one of Solomon's 72 demons. 6 mark classifications exist, with 12 jaegers per generation. Jaegers 1~12 are Mk.I, 13~24 Mk.II, 25~36 Mk.III, 37~48 Mk.IV, 49~60 Mk.V, 61~72 Mk.VI. The first jaeger, Bael Precursor, was launched in 2007. There is a 2-year gap between jaeger generations. The jaegers from Mk.I~III are similar in ability to those in Pacific Rim. That's to say, they're no match for Godzilla. Mk.IV~VI were created after the "Godzilla vs MUTO" fiasco in 2014, and feature advancements like nano-tech, flight and beam weapons. Although much smaller, they are capable of matching Godzilla. Kaiju The kaiju in this universe are Monsterverse beasts, not the precursor-controlled ones from Pacific Rim. This means that although less numerous, they are individually far deadlier than the Pacific Rim kaiju. Every kaiju is under close scrutiny by Monarch. If any one of them awakens, the PPDC's jaegers are tasked with bringing them down. When Godzilla awakened in 2014, the Mk.I, II, and III jaegers were powerless to stop it. Jaegers Are Goetia Gremory Grievous Galaxy Flauros Astaroth Cullinan Tector Gusion Bael Precursor / Bael Reincar Balam Ragnorak Agares Arbalest Zagan Vortex Phenex Scorn Barbatos Rasiel Vidar Kimaris Seere Hegemon Beleth Strafe Yuhana Vual Armistice Dantalion GTR Ronobe Glasvalabolas Tanker Bune Nightcrawler Bathin Kabutops Eligor Fist Sytry Yggdrasil Zeromaru Andromalius Grunts Mk.18 Geronimo Mk.20 Grunt Mk.22 Griffin GPM-89 Sentinel Special Operations Mk.24 Triton OSS-141 Shadowfortress Mecha Godzilla Fang Buster NR-Phantom .9d M.A.G. Kaiju Godzilla Hokmuto Femuto Mothra King Ghidorah Rodan Kong Ramarak Magnapyritor Gorgosuchus Trykosaurus Posimetrodon Gigaspikasaur Nodopatosaurus Suchotator Majungasuchus Tryostonix Ankyntrosaurus Sacrorixis Kaprosaurus Category:Fanfiction Universe Category:Series